


Anxiety AttaQ

by ThatsMyQToLeave



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anxiety, Friendship is Magic, Hurt/Comfort, I’m bad at tags, M/M, Q gets anxiety, Social Anxiety, kinda a vent fic, panic attack at the disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMyQToLeave/pseuds/ThatsMyQToLeave
Summary: Q gets a little bit anxious when he Picard leave him alone at a party and Data helps.Thank you bitribbles for editing this! Also thank you pepperbackwriter on Instagram for the title.
Relationships: Data & Q (Star Trek), Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Kudos: 10





	Anxiety AttaQ

My anxiety was drilling a hole in the bottom of my stomach. There was so much that could go wrong--Guinan could try to talk to me, or Picard could die, or what if the entire ship blows up?  
Picard stopped, turning to me outside of Ten Forward's doors.. "Your collar is in your shirt." He adjusted my collar. I gave him a smile as I looked into his eyes. Everything's going to be fine, I'm just overreacting.  
"Picard!" I heard someone call out.  
"That's my old academy friend." He turned to me. "I won't take long."  
We both knew that was a lie. Picard always managed to get himself into long discussions that stretched on for hours. I gave him a weak smile and nodded.  
"Sure."  
Picard kissed me on the cheek and walked away to his old friend. I was alone now. I looked around to see if I knew anybody here, I didn't. Well, I knew a few but they were either busy or they hated me, like Riker who was ordering a drink but still held a grudge against me for trying to give me powers. What a stupid thing to be angry at me for! I was trying to give him the gift of a lifetime. I will never understand why Picard keeps someone so ungrateful on his bridge.  
I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Everyone's judging me, I thought. I don't blame them, I must look pathetic. Here I am, the great and powerful Q, alone at a party. I could feel my heart beating erratically. It's ridiculous that I'm having these reactions.  
I felt the urge to flap my hands up and down aggressively but knew that wasn't socially acceptable. Since when did I care about being socially acceptable? I'm Q for me sake! Maybe I've been spending too much time in this pathetic human body.  
Data walked up to me, snapping me out of my train of thought. "I would like to show you something."  
"What?"  
"I want to show you something."  
"I heard you, what is it?"  
Data didn't say another word--he just walked away, so I followed him. He left Ten Forward and wandered down the hall. I wondered if he actually had something to show me or if Riker set him up to this. He entered a room that had nothing in it, other than a few chairs and tables.  
"You wanted to show me this?"  
"Well, look out the window." I walked over to the window and looked out at the vast nothingness that is space.  
"Okay, and? It's just space. Data, what are you trying to show me?"  
Data walked next to me and looked out the window.  
"I did not actually have anything to show to you."  
"So you lied?"  
"Yes, I was trying to get you to leave the party. You seemed stressed out."  
"I wasn't stressed out!"  
We stood in silence as we looked out the window. I haven't just stood in one place and looked at space since a few millenniums ago. It's almost peaceful. I understand now, why Picard is always trying to get me to admire it.  
"Hey, Data?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Thank you again Bitribbles for the help on this please go check them out and support them!


End file.
